time out
by the newest daughter
Summary: A little one shot in answer to MomofPhoenix challenge. Babe...now a multitude chapter
1. Chapter 1

Rangers POV

"MOVE" I growled at Tank who was standing in the open driver's door of my Porsche.

"No" he said calmly "you are in no state to drive" he said as he slid in behind the wheel and started the car. Started the car? I looked at my hand the keys wherein they were gone. Got to be more aware I growled at myself. "Rangeman get in little girl needs us."

"See you there" Les yelled out the window of the SUV that he was driving bobby ridding with him. I growled as I stomped around the car and got into the passenger side of the car.

"Would you quit pouting like a two year old" he growled at me and I glared at him and the rest of the drive was quite.

As we pulled up to the scene of Babes current burning pos car I see Morelli in her face screaming but Steph looks calm. I get out of the car talk to the fire chief and Big Dog before walking closer to Babe.

"Joe you know what" she is saying in the calmest voice ever "we are done time outs are for sports not relationships so it just proves we will never work now please leave and leave me alone." She is standing with one hand on her hip the other pointing to his pos police car. "She is the female you right now" Tank whispers in my ear.

I just walk away and over to her "Babe?"

"Yes I know I am quoting you" she says as she turns and gives me a brilliant smile "but it was good advice" I smile back "anyway I am not in love with him."

I raise an eye brow and she does the same. When did she learn that? I wonder I been gone for three months and just got back yesterday.

She smirks "I been practicing" I smile and she reaches in her bag and brings out paperwork and hands it to me. I look at it and then up to her in shock "can I start tomorrow?" she asks.

I smile and pull her to me and kiss her "Proud of you babe and yes" I say as I kiss her again. She tells me on the drive back to Rangeman that she wants the open apartment on four I am shocked again but so happy. "I am sure the guys will help you move in today if you want?" I ask and she laughs but nods.

Three days later I finally got my papers saying my contract with the government is over and I will not be going on any more missions. I asked Babe to go celebrate with me and then and there we started our someday.


	2. 10 years later

Wasn't planning on continuing this but I just had to. This is ten years later. More to come soon.

Rangers POV

My office door bangs open as our middle child Sabrina who is five barges in with tears streaming down her face. She throws herself in my arms buries her face into my neck and starts to sob. All I can understand of her garbled sobs is that my second oldest Frankie did something. "Ok princess" I wiper too her "I know you are upset please calm down and explain what happened I can't help you if I can't understand what you are saying." I rub her back some more and just about have her totally calmed down when Frankie our almost nine years old comes sulking in.

My beautiful wife comes in behind him and she is Pissed off. "Francis Ricardo you sit there " she points to one of my guest chairs as she sits in my office chair "and stay quiet. " I look back and forth between the two still holding Sabrina in my lap. Frankie has tears streaming down his face as he mumbles "accident " and then buries his face in his hands because my wife is still giving him a death glare.

I knew that the only way I was going to get both kids calm enough to figure out what happened and a solution was to get Steph to let me handle it. I took a deep breath "Babe" I get no response "Babe?" I put a little pleading in my voice she nods stands and walks back to her office.

As soon as my door clicks closed my son jumps to his feet and runs to my other side. I wrap my arm around him and only understand "didn't do it on purpose" before his sobs overtake him and he buries his head into my side.

I sigh and just hold both kids until they start to calm down some. " he broked my castle" my daughter points an accusing finger at my son. Frankie nods as he lookup to me. " I did break it dad but not on purpose" he stops as Sabrinas hand connects with his face and she screams "Liar". I turn to my daughter with my with my mean dad face in place as she turns her head away I gently grabbed her chin and turn her eyes back to me "Sabrina, it is never ok for you to hit your brother" she pouts as I continue "when we are done talking you are to go straight to the time out room till I come for you" she starts to open her mouth to protest "unless you are going to say yes daddy I don't want to hear it" I give her a no nonsense look and she nods "yes daddy."

Frankie has his head back in his hands crying again when I look to him. I give my daughter another disproving look before setting her on the couch next to me and pulling my son into my lap and wrapping him up in my arms. I rub his back and urge him to calm himself again. "She took my drawing tablet and I was chasing her to get it back when I tripped and fell on to the castle" he sniffles and wipes his eyes "I tried to tell mommy but she said she didn't believe me" he looks at me pleading with me to believe him "I'm telling the truth I promise. "

I nod "I believe you buddy" I say "but next time instead of chasing your siblings come to me I will help you get back whatever they take" he nods and cuddles into me. I smile before putting on my serious face and facing my daughter "young lady where is your brothers tablet " when I see her trying to make up a story "Sabrina I recommend you tell the truth and why did you leave the part of you taking something of your brothers out of your story? " I glare at her for a few seconds when I heard a knock at my door. "What? " I snapped and instantly regret it when our oldest Julie peaks her head in. I sigh and waved her in. 'Need me to take one' she mouth and I glanced down at her little brother.

She smiles and kneels down next to me to get Frankies attention "hey buddy you want to go on a drive with me? " she asks my son looks to me and I nod . He smiles and launches himself at his big sister who easily catches and lifts him to her hip before walking back out of my office.

After they leave I turn back to find Sabrina glaring daggers at the floor. I groan internally before fixing my dad face and gaining her attention "I am still waiting on a answer. " She glares at me before yelling "you hate me". I fix her with what my wife calls my Lester look as I take a cleansing breath "you" I Pont at her "young lady are enough trouble so I recommend you lose the attitude and you better never yell at me."

"I only took ed it because I wanted to draw you a picture" she pouts. "Did you ask your brother if you could borrow it or draw in it?" I ask and she shakes her head. I nod "that is what I thought" I pause "you are grounded this weekend for stealing your brothers tablet again, for trying to get him in trouble when you started it, for hitting him, and for yelling at me" I explain and wait for it.

"But daaaaddddyyyy" she drags it out whining and I stop her. I take another deep breath "first off you know how I feel about whining, so stop now. Second I know your sleepover was supposed to be this weekend but I just canceled it. Third and last I don't want to hear anymore about it you misbehaved multiple times today and you know there are always consequences for your behavior." After a few minutes of her pouting she looks up at me with tears in her eyes "do I still have to go to the time out room?"

Before I can answer my wife's voice pipes up "yes, but your uncle Bobby is taking you home" she walks into my office and kneels infrontnof our daughter "and you are to go straight to the time out room and stay there till me or daddy comes and gets you. " She stands my daughter up and swats her bottom before telling her "your uncle is waiting for you by the elevator now go " she points to the door. Sabrina takes off out the door and down the hall to Bobby. She motions for him to pick her up. He shakes his head "nope not with how you have behaved today" he motions to the elevator. When she refuses to move I am just ready to scold her again when Bobby opens the door to the staircase and grabs my daughter's had "fine then we take the stairs " he says as he starts leading her through the door and down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Rangers POV

As soon as i shut my door and turn around I pull my sobbing wife into my arms and pull her into my lap as I sit on the couch and rub her back till I feel her relax and I murmur "Babe?" after kissing her hair.

She pulled back enough to be heard "Frankie must hate me" before burying her head back into my chest. I chuckled and kissed her hair again before saying "just talk to him when he gets home."

My wife pulled back and looked at me confused and I showed her the text from our oldest on my phone : 'tell momma to just apologize when Frankie gets home Sunday. Long big sister little brother weekend. Flying to Florida to see mom, dad and kids. Also going to try to go to Disney. We will call at Frankie's bedtime. Love you both see you Sunday.'

Steph laughed did she even ask. I shrugged "I guess. Don't really remember with trying to get through to princess hard head. Eagle called to see if it was ok for him to fly them down and if he could also fly Alice and the kids with. I agreed." She shook her head "wow". I looked at her confused "what?" She kissed me shook her head and walked back out of my office leaving me standing there perplexed as to what she meant.

After standing there for a few minutes my door opened and Tank and Lester came in before plopping down in my guest chairs. I rounded my desk and started to sit as Ram came in.

Ram handed me a envelope with 'Steph and Carly' wrote in my sister Celia's writing. I growled and Ram held up his hands "don't kill the deliverer" he shook his head "she gave me that before I left this morning." "What does she want? " He shrugged "she didn't say just that she will give you to 430." I groaned and all three laughed. "She knows I hate that nickname" he laughed as he took a seat on the couch and I set the envelope aside and we dived into business stuff.

They all left about 45 minutes laughing their heads off after Ram reminded me of my sisters envelope after he left my office and stuck his head back in "don't pass 430 unless you want her wrath". I lunged out of my chair as Tank shut my door. I knew I was done for the day and started shutting down my computer and tidying my desk before heading to my wife's office.

She was reading a file when I walked in and she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back but she could still read me "what's wrong? " she asks. I threw the envelope on her desk and rounded it picking her up sitting in her seat and then placing her into my lap. She nodded her head to the envelope "what does she want?" I shrugged as I buried by face I'm her hair. She sighed as she reached for the envelope and operated it.

She pulled the sheet of paper out of the envelope 'mandatory family dinner Saturday night 6:00pm. My house and bring my nieces and nephews . Love you '

I groaned " you get to call and tell her that Julie and Frankie are not going to be there" I said "and if you can find a way to get us out of it I will owe you big time ".

She shook her head " you are calling her and telling her all of us except Julie and Frankie will be there." I started to lift my head to glare at her "don't even try it mister" she said as she tried to get up but couldn't and huffed "it don't work on me and let me up I am heading home" I sighed but did as she asked "when will you be done?" I smiled as I stood "now, you ready? " she smiled back and nodded as I took her hand and she grabbed her purse as we left her office.

Teddy, one of our newest guys was on monitors as we walked by Stephen told him we would be available if needed. He smiled and nodded as Hector came up to us taking my wife into his arms and picking her up and spinning her in circles as she laughed. Steph has become a little sister to him. He says she reminds him of his baby sister who died at only 7 years old from cancer. They are extremely close and I learned along time ago never to mess with there time together unless it has something to do with one of his nieces or nephews. When he set her in front of me again he laughed at something she whispered in his ear, kissed her cheek and agreed to come to dinner tomorrow before walking away.

Lester came up to us as we waited for the elevator "Tank had to leave" he sighed. "Brenda?" Steph and I asked in unison we all laughed and Les nodded. "Good thing Joe took that Extra month at TPD before starting here. He recognized Amanda as being Tanks and called him to come get her. They are calling CPS in this time."

Steph growled out "did he call pit bull" as she grabbed her cell phone. Les shook his head as Steph walked away to call our attorneys.

When she was on the phone I looked at Les "we are fighting for full custody" I growled "if I have anything to say about it she won't even get visitation of our niece." Les nodded "Stich went with him to make sure what ever physical evidence there is we have it recorded for our case."

I nodded as he walked away and I leaned on the wall thinking about how much we all love that little girl. Four years ago Tank came to our house at almost 2 in the morning in a full out panic attack. The girl he had dated for almost a year, that left about 7 months before, called to tell him she was pregnant and due to have the baby by c section the next week. Steph used her magic to calm him down.

We helped him get in touch with our lawyer, after his ex refused to let a DNA test done. When we got the results back Tank took on the roll of daddy with no problems, witch we all knew he would. We all feel in love with the adorable little girl from the first moment we met her. My God Daughter quickly had me and everyone else in the company wrapped around her little finger.

We all quickly start picking up on signs of the neglect Mandy was suffering. As she got a little older and started walking she started having alot of bruises. When Tank confronted Brenda she claimed she got them from falling. We started taking pictures for proof as time went by. Tank tried to get full custody when Mandy wad two and a half years old. The judge denied it and put Brenda on a 6 month watch by CPS and they claimed all was fine. We all knew that was not the truth and have been documenting everything all along and now we are going to use it to get our niece away from her mom and home with her daddy and all of us that will love and protect her for the rest of her life. I was brought out of my thoughts as my wife came up to me and hugged me before pulling back "our niece is coming home for good." She frowned "if the cost don't take her mom out of her life I will" she paused "come on I'm ready to see my babies." I smiled and nodded as we stepped on the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Rangers POV

After parking and helping my wife out of the car we started walking to the front porch where Brown was standing with a pout on his face and arms crossed. I raised a brow as Steph asked "what's your problem?"

"She's mean" he pointed to, Mrs Belding our nanny, "she yelled at me said to quit letting Sabrina control me like a puppet. " I laughed as he started to pout again and my Babe said "she's right " she smiled at our nanny before turning back to her brother "you were supposed to place her in time out, ignore her begging and crying, check in on her periodically" she stared at him for a minute before asking "how many times did you take her drinks or to the restroom? " he squirmed under his glaze which made me laugh again.

"Listening to her beg and cry is worse than being tortured" he told us. "What if she really needed to go and I said no then she would have had a accident. " "See Mel this is why I told you you would have to handle many agegroup when I hired you" they were both laughing and shaking there heads as they went into the house.

"By the way you wouldn't have to make anyone take gym time if you just scheduled each a hour or two everyother day" he laughed then smiled "your kids are definitely got Steps energy and both of your stubbornness" he said as he ducked back in the house.

I shook my head and followed him in. I went to my knees and was pummlesld by Philip (Lip) our 3 year old and Manuel (named after his god father's birth name) our almost 2 year old. "Uncle Hec come" my youngest demanded his god father's presence. "Tomorrow" I tried to tell him but when his eyes filled with tears and he said "Hec come please" I sighed and rubbed his back and grabbed my cell "your god son wants you " I said when he answered. He said he would be there ASAP. My wife is right we are all wrapped around their little fingers.

I picked up both kids and put one on each hip before turning to Melanie "what smells so good? " I know how much she hates cooking and I also know Tia Ella wasn't here today. "Mr. Pouts alot, " she pointed to the kitchen and we both laughed "he said he was going to cook because he can't be cruel to a kid and the kitchen is farthest from the room of torture." I nodded but then shook my head with a smile on my face. The kids wanted to go see there uncle Bobby so I put them down and walked towards the timeout room.

I took a deep breath before stepping in the room. As soon as I stepped in my legs were attacked and my princess called "daddy". I swung her into the air and placed her on my hip before kissing the top of her head. When I looked up I was getting the look, that makes the men nervous, from my wife. I smiled at her but it did nothing to reduce the glare.

I sat in the chair and placed Sabrina on my lap. "Daddy I'm sorry" she said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. As hard as it was instead of hugging her I just raised a brow in question. "I shouldn't have tooken brothers tablet" she sniffles and the only thing keeping me from wrapping her up in my arms is Stephanies glare. "I should have told you that when I came to you about my castle. I want to say sorry to Frankie for smackin him " she wiped away some tears "and I really sorry for yelling at you." She through herself and me and buried her head in the nook of my neck. "I love you daddy " she mumbled into my neck. I couldn't take it any more, and I had to admit Brown was wright listening to her upset and crying was the worst kind of torture, so I wrapped her up in my arms.

I kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back "shh, Princess" I whispered "I love you so much " I kissed her head again "calm down everything is ok" I just kept murmuring to her until she fell asleep in my arms.

When I stood up I realized my wife was no longer in the room. She is right about something else I loose track of my surroundings when I am focused on one of our kids.

When I tried to place my daughter in to her bed she clung to my neck and mumbled "daddy stay". I sighed but picked her back up and carried her to our room and layed on our bed and placed our daughter on my chest. I wasn't planning on falling asleep but the next thing I knew Steph was shaking me away. I looked at the clock and it had been almost two and a half hours since we layed down.

"Bobby said supper is done" Steph told me "well technically he said chow is on but same dif". I nodded and she left as I kissed our daughters head and started rubbing her back. "Hey princess it's time to get up suppers ready." She yawned and stretched before grimacing "did mommy cook?" I laughed but shook my head "no, Uncle Bobby did" she smiled but it dropped when she looked back to me I continued "you need to apologize to uncle Bobby to" I gave her a look "you know that when you are put in time out you are to stay there until mommy or I come and get you" she ducked he head "eyes on me" she listened "if me or mommy was home would have been home would you have acted the sa me" she shook her head and wiped away some tears "you are never to do that with one of your uncles again" I stood her on the floor in front of me "understand?" She nodded "yes daddy" I nodded before turning her towards the door and tapping her bottom "then get going."

When we got downstairs she ran into her mom's open arms and she quickly told her how sorry she was and my loving wife accepted and forgave her. When her mom put her down she looked back at me and I pointed at the kitchen door.

After she went through I stood next to the door to listen. Steph smacked me and made me leave them to talk. I thought 'fine I will make Brown tell me later.'

She marched up behind me and whispered in my ear. "You will leave him alone he is always under my protection. "

I shook my head and walked away. I learned the hard way that messing with Brown only got me in deep with his protector. Almost five years ago the two where out picking up a skip when they were T-boned by a beer truck that was stolen and driven by a drunk driver. It hit Bobbys side of the vehicle and he was technically dead for ten minutes before the paramedics were able to bring him back. Since then he is even more homebound than before. He is also quieter usually only talking to Hector, Lester, my wife and our kids. So since that day no one and I mean no one is allowed to mess with him in any way unless they want the wrath of the bombshell on them. I am on the top of that list and she makes sure to remind me often.

He started seeing the in house shrink after being released from the hospital and he is way better than he was back then. For over a year he refused to get in a car and tried to convince Steph to do the same. It was with her love, patience and persistence that finally got him not only back in a car but able to drive.

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but Hector, Bobby and Steph has become the best of friends and closer than most siblings. I know with out a doubt that the three would do absolutely anything for each other. I have also noticed that my children also have a closer relationship with the two than any of the other men.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing you recognise. Please review.

Rangers POV

I started to walk into the living room but stopped dead at the sight in front of me. Hector was on his back on the floor with one of the two boys on each foot and was doing a bicycle movement with his legs. I lost it and began laughed like crazy ending up leaning on the wall so I wouldn't fall.

The death glare he gave me helped me settle down "sorry I gasped out" I took a couple deep breathes "what's going on in here". Lip looked up at me smiling still ridding on his uncles foot "exercising". I nodded and just turned and went into the dinning room.

"Where is the boys? I told them to start getting ready for supper. " My wife asked as I walked into the room. I pointed behind me "exercising ". She threw her hands in the air and went into a rant about all of us guys needing her training.

Melissa, her husband Jeremy, daughter's Jan, jes, and Jen (4 1/2) came into the dinning room as my wife left. She shook her head "I agree with her" she said as she looked back and forth between her husband and I. "Girls" she motioned for themto come to her "Let's go help aunt Steph and wash up so we can eat."

"I don't know how they are not wrapped around their little fingers" Jeremy said to me after we watched his family leave the room. I laughed and nodded but before I could say anything both Bobby and Hector entered the room. They both agreed and I said "our two wife's might start a training course for all of us. "

When the women got back with the kids we all sat and ate. The homeade sauce was delicious and something I would not have eaten ten years ago. Pineapple upside-down cake was dessert between my wife and children, Mel's family and my men the cake was gone in no time.

After dinner we watched a couple movies before Mel and her family left to go to their home witch is on the other side of our property. Hector and Bobby went to their apartments in the building on the other end of the property.

I was getting ready to dress the boys for bed as my wife started the water for our daughters bath when my cell rang. Steph must have heard it ring because I heard the water turned off before she came into the boys room, followed by our daughter, taking the clothes out of my hands. "Go answer it" she waved me out of the room so I gave her a quick kiss before jogging down the stairs and to the office where I left my phone. By the time I got to it it quit ringing. When I looked and seen it was Julie I smiled before heading back up stairs with the device in my hand.

"Everything ok? No one's hurt. Right? How long will you be?" My wife started rattling off when I reentered the room. I smiled and held up my hand "Julie called we needto call her back to get answers. " She nodded and I hit the redial button "Hi dad" our oldest answered "why didn't you answer? Is everything ok? The babies are ok. Right? Mom?" I laughed "baby calm down" I smiled at my wife before saying "you have been hanging around your mom to much" I ducked away as my wife tried to hit me. " not funny" I heard in stereo as they said it together. I shook my head "thanks for the heads up about taking your brother to Florida." She sighed "you wouldn't have let us take the plane if you didn't approve" she paused for a second "plus he needed big sister time".

I tried not to laugh at her reasoning but ended up losing the battle when my son said "she's right daddy so be nice." I chuckled "okay you are both right. " I smiled "I think there are some people in the room with me who would like to talk to the two of you " I smiled at my wife and the rest of my children "love you both and will talk to you tomorrow " they both said it back before I handed over my phone to my wife as she handed me hers.

I raised a brow as I said "yo" into her phone. "Killing her would be wrong. Right?" Came Tanks voice. "How long till you get here?" I asked. "20" he answered "and that's not a answer?" I sighed "you know how I feel about her but I don't want to do anything that will hurt my god daughter. " he was quite for a few seconds before "see you in a few " and he disconnected.

As I hung up my wife walked over and wrapped her arms around me. I smiled and kissed her hair as I herd my princess apologizing to her brother. "How soon till my god daughter will be in my arms?" Steph asked. I chuckled "Less than 20" she nodded and ushered our daughter to the bathroom. I knew putting the kids to bed now would be useless so went downstairs with the boys and a stack of books. I checked that Tank and his daughters rooms were ready for them as I had the boys watching out the window for their Uncle and my princesses god father.

I heard "unce Tank" screeched by the two boys. I laughed and walked into the living room and going to my knees as my god daughter came flying into my open arms. She started to cry as soon as she was in my arms. I stood up and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and rocked her back and forth till her sobs quieted to whimpers. My heart was breaking and by the look on my best friends face he was in pure torture. I mouthed as he was hugging my wife and daughter 'bedtime stories in family room' motioning to the stack of books. When he looked to his daughter I mouthed 'we got her' Steph agreed and ushered our friend and children out of the room.

As soon as they were out she came to my side and our God daughter seen her for the first time. " Aunt Steph" the four year old cried as she reached for her. I handed her over and stood so Steph can sit down. I sat on the couch next to them and my heart broke even more when I heard Amanda say "Momma hurted me and so did Mickey." My blood began to boil but the look on my Babe's face told me I needed to hold it together for now. "How did they hurt you angel" Steph whispered into her hair. Her tears were going to be the death of me. "They hitter me" she whipped her eyes "Mickey tried to make me go in bathroom with him but through the water pot at him" she sniffles "tried hen mommy tried to hit me gain and I got mad threw a pointy at her and ran to the neighbors house and called 911" she stared to cry again "but I lied to them I told them our house was burning " she looked to me "please don't be mad" then the dam burst. I reached over and lifted her back into my arms and cuddled her to my chest. I kept kissing her hair and whispered to her in Spanish to try and calm her down. It worked and once she was calmed some I pulled back and put my finger under her chin guiding her to look at me.

"My sweet angel I am not mad at you" I smiled "you didn't do anything wrong " when she went to protest I continued "you told a little fib to get help to you faster and that's perfectly fine." I noticed the new disney princess in her arms and asked where she got it. "Uncle Joe got it" she smiled "he said it reminds him of me" she held it up for both of us to look at then brought it to her body. I got up as Tank entered the room with a boy in each arm and a tired princess clinging to his back. Steph took our baby and Tank swung his god daughter into his arms. The two took our three up the stairs to put them in their beds.

I looked at the little girl in my arms "how about we get you a bath then you can get in your bed? I asked. She nodded yes to the bath but no to bed. "I sleep with daddy tonight " she said and I nodded. I had her washed and was just finishing up rinsing her off when Tank stepped in the bathroom. I wrapped her up in a towel and kissed her forehead before giving her to her daddy. I wished the two a good night whispered to him that she wanted to sleep with him and that we would work on everything in the morning.

I made sure that the house was locked up the system was on and then went upstairs. I checked on the kids kissing each one and telling them good night and I loved them before heading for our room. Once I got in the bedroom I undressed quickly slipping on my silk boxers before getting into bed and pulling my wife who was sobbing in to my arms. "They will both pay Steph I promise". She nodded "I am going to be in on their punishment "she said and I smiled but nodded "I expected you wanted in on it." After a while of snuggling we both fell asleep.

Ll


End file.
